


lifes and times (or twitter is the best for everything)

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: woozi@pdwoozipractice beats? i was bored. might give it to one of the rap kids once I clean it up: soundcloud.com/pdwooz/practice-vol1.cheol@95cheol@pdwoozi “rap kids” i’m older than you





	lifes and times (or twitter is the best for everything)

**Author's Note:**

> sgkljsdlkg i tried my best. i may have went overboard a bit and i worked on this for two days straight so forgive me if it's not coherent or if it reads weird. regular scheduled non text/twt/etc fics will resume shortly after this . please enjoy this monster that ive created.
> 
> also i have no fucking clue how companies / magazines / formal emails work
> 
> imma fix formatting tomorrow. honestly this is better read on mobile than om the computer hehehe
> 
> EDIT: now a full blown twt au that i'm posting on my stan acc which is: woozdays!!!! :- ) click [here](https://twitter.com/woozdays/status/978248018787934208) to read it there!

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

practice beats? i was bored. might give it to one of the rap kids once I clean it up: soundcloud.com/pdwooz/practice-vol1

* * *

**cheol  
** @95cheol

@pdwoozi “rap kids” i’m older than you

* * *

**woozi  
** @pdwoozi

@95cheol you’re dating kids so i can’t consider you a rap adult.

* * *

**cheol  
** @95cheol

@pdwoozi my boyfriends are literally the same age as me

* * *

**woozi  
** @pdwoozi

@95cheol tell that to joshua and jeonghan who keep fucking up my equipment when they’re in the studio bc they cant keep their hands off of each other

* * *

**cheol  
** @95cheol

@pdwoozi idk sounds like u’re just jealous 

* * *

**woozi  
** @pdwoozi

@95cheol just for that i’m giving this to wonwoo and hansol.

* * *

**gyu loves wonu**  
@pupgyu

@95cheol @pdwoozi why not me?????????? why aren’t i included there… gay discrimination….

* * *

**woozi  
** @pdwoozi

@pupgyu are u literally asking me that when last week you held my Precious launchpad over your head just because u thought it was funny

* * *

* * *

[woozi’s twitter profile]

 **woozi  
** @pdwoozi

freelance beatmaker. no that doesn’t mean i’ll make beats free for you. dm for info or contact at: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)

SEOUL, KR

* * *

* * *

[cheol’s twitter profile]

 **cheol  
** @95cheol

college kid who raps sometimes. @1004angel and @hongshua owns my heart <3\. dm me or @unhaenghhu for business / collabs!

wherever hannie and shua is <3 

* * *

* * *

[gyu loves wonu’s twitter profile]

 **gyu loves wonu**  
@pupgyu

i’m probably taller than you and your whole family. i rap sometimes with @unhaenghhu

@jnwnw <3

* * *

* * *

**[URGENT] CONTRACT PROPOSAL**

from: [cjenmsc@cjenmsc.net](mailto:cjenmsc@cjenmsc.net)  
to: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)

PD Woozi:

                Us here as CJEN Music Inc. has greatly appreciated our past endeavors together! We greatly have loved the music that you produced for us and the songs that you have made for us. In good will and because we greatly see potential in your talents, we gladly offer you a chance here at our company. Attached within this e-mail would be a digital contract that you are free to download and read over. Of course, everything here is still negotiable and we would gladly adjust anything for you within reason.

                We greatly implore you to think upon this offer we are giving you and hope to see you soon as one of our own!

                Thank you in advance,

                CJEN Music Inc.

* * *

[Excerpt of CJEN Music Inc. contract]

 _(…)_         

_In exchange of a monthly fixed salary of two-hundred fifty thousand won (250,000W), we also offer you a 30-70 split from the copyright of music that you will inevitably produce while under our company with us having 70 and you having 30. Aside from that, CJEN Music Inc. will have you as their in house producer meaning as much as possible you will only produce for CJEN Music Inc. and not for other companies as well._

_(…)_

* * *

**RE: [URGENT] CONTRACT PROPOSAL**

from: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)  
to: [cjenmsc@cjenmsc.net](mailto:cjenmsc@cjenmsc.net)

CJEN Music Inc.

                As much as I greatly appreciate your offer, I would have to decline. Right now, I greatly enjoy the independence that being a freelancer have and would like to experience this more as I am still a college student. Don’t get me wrong, I also have greatly enjoyed our past endeavors but I just would not like to be tied down by the bureaucracy of being contracted with a company.

                Thank you.

                Respectfully,

                PD Woozi.

* * *

* * *

**woozi  
** @pdwoozi

hello i may be a college student but that doesn’t mean im dumb lol.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@pdwoozi omg spill 

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@1004angel check kkt

* * *

 [Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Yoon Jeonghan]

 **[Genius Producer]  
** some company.  
once again  
slid into my emails with a really bad contract  
expecting I’m gonna sign.  
LOL  
i’m not gonna agree w a 30-70 split with them having the 70 and me only having 30 what the fuck ???

 **[angel]**  
do these companies not know that.  
in college theres a subject called business  
that you can take

 **[Genius Producer]  
** shrugs  
y’all know them.  
just wanting to take advantage of college producers who barely know anything  
can’t count how many of my classmates who fell for these traps tho

* * *

* * *

 [jeonghan’s twitter profile]

 **jeonghan**  
@1004angel

i’m a real life angel who fell for @hongshua and @95cheol. sometimes kinda works as a vlogger, influencer or model. sometimes I also make @unhaenghhu pretty. dm me for business inquiries !

SEOUL

* * *

* * *

**jeonghan**

@1004angel

i’m working right now (yes i’m still a model people!!!) with this newbie-looking ass model and omo… he’s so cute… a child…. @dinonos

* * *

**shua  
** @hongshua

@1004angel you better not be cheating on me and @95cheol 

* * *

**jeonghan  
** @1004angel

@hongshua I WILL NEVER CHEAT ON YOU WITH A TWELVE YEAR OLD?

* * *

**cheol  
** @95cheol

@hongshua @1004angel oh so you’re going to cheat on us with a non 12 year old?

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@hongshua @95cheol why are you all bullying me……is it bully jeonghan day…… I WON’T EVER CHEAT ON THE TWO OF YOU!!!

* * *

**gyu loves wonu  
** @pupgyu

wow seeing jeonghan being bullied by seungcheol and joshua is strangely refreshing… usually it’s jeonghan and joshua bullying seungcheol….. should I give cheol hyung a gift for standing up for himself?

* * *

**cheol  
** @95cheol

@pupgyu I know me too 

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

who is @95cheol and @hongshua and why do they think @1004angel is cheating on them with me?????? have they seen jeonghan hyung’s things??? it’s filled with pictures of them???

* * *

* * *

 [shua’s twitter profile]

 **shua**  
@hongshua

i’m just a normal dude but my boyfriends are famous online so i guess that’s why you’re here looking at my profile like a creep.

cheol ♥ jeonghan

* * *

* * *

 [dino’s twitter profile]

 **dino**  
@dinonos

i guess i model??? @naegahoshs owns my entire being. mgmt: [pledsbzn@pledis.net](mailto:pledsbzn@pledis.net)

SEOUL

* * *

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

hello i’m going to fulfill my sweet boyfriend tweet quota of the day and tell all of you to watch @naegahoshs’ newest video please he’s so hot I love him 

* * *

**hoshi  
** @naegahoshs

@dinonos are you dating me only for my hot dancer body 

* * *

**dino  
** @dinonos

@naegahoshs truthfully? yes. 

* * *

**hoshi  
** @naegahoshs

@dinonos

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

@naegahoshs never mind ur kinda cute too I guess

* * *

**shua  
** @hongshua

@dinonos @naegahoshs he says kinda as if he doesn’t send my boyfriend 10000 chat  messages ranting about how cute hosh is and how its so unfair ok I guess 

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

I love it when shua exposes my dongsaengs its so hot tbh 

* * *

* * *

[hoshi’s twitter profile]

 **hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

the name’s hoshi and no I’m not Japanese but I do like to dance !!!!!!! I love @dinonos A LOT bz: kwonfire@naver.com

YT -> ytbe.cm/u/naegahoshis 

* * *

* * *

**un haeng  
** @unhaenghhu

[SOON]  
[3.20.2018]

* * *

**seungkwan**

@bookwans

hey so uh @unhaenghhu will have a release and honestly i’m so excited to see visual photos?????? how will the loml @1004angel (my leader, will give up my life to be as skilled as him) style them???? im excited ??? please drop on that thanks

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@bookwans ;-0

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

can someone check up on seungkwan I think he died or something

* * *

* * *

[un haeng’s twitter profile]

 **un haeng  
** @unhaenghhu

seoul, kr. @95cheol / @pupgyu / @jnwnw / @choivern

unhaenghhu@naver.com

* * *

* * *

[seungkwan’s twitter profile]

 **seungkwan  
** @bookwans

on march 8, 2018 yoon jeonghan replied to my tweet and therefore i am already fucking dead

yt -> ytbe.cm/u/boosealkwan

* * *

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

hello! it’s time for all you’ve been waiting for…. GIRL GROUP DANCE MASHUP 2017!!! long awaited and sadly without gag trio :- ( the two of em have been busy so it’s only me! watch it now on youtube!

* * *

**we love hosh!**  
@hoshiupdates

Girl Group Dance Mashup 2017 by the one and only star himself -> hoshi!!!! watch now on youtube!

* * *

**i love girl group member hoshi**  
@iluhosh

wow! I love kwon soonyoung aka hoshi so much? when will companies finally pick him up as a trainee and debut him as an idol…

* * *

**KWON FIRE**  
@unhoshi

remember when hoshi had that collaboration with un haeng and he said “I’m kwon fire I’ll take you fucking higher” yeah that changed my life too.

* * *

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

this kid really.

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

oh my fucking god does vernon have black hair now sldkgjsdlgksdj WHAT THE FUCK  i hate yoon jeonghan now for killing me

* * *

**jeonghan  
** @1004angel

@bookwans love u too boo

* * *

**jeonghan** (@1004angel) has now followed **seungkwan** (@bookwans)!

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

uhhh am I dreaming right now?????? oh my fucking god ??!???!?!?!?!?!!?!?

* * *

[Direct messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Boo Seungkwan]

**seungkwan**

oh my god…..  
how can I say this without sounding weird…..  
I love ur vids, ur work, ur talent ur everything>????????  
???  
even if u do upload rarely

**jeonghan**

I know  
I love your videos too!!

**jeonghan**

uhhh hello you still there?

**seungkwan**

YES I’M STILL HERE  
ALSO THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
I’M JUST REALLY TOUCHED!!!!

* * *

**jeonghan  
** @1004angel

so this is what having dongsaengs feel like…. the urge to protect… I understand @95cheol with his little hip hop club and @hongshua with his church kids…

* * *

**cheol**  
@95cheol

@1004angel I don’t run a little hip hop club I run a CREW

* * *

**shua  
** @hongshua

@95cheol @1004angel no offence cheol I love u but ur crew is only a synonym for club so jeonghan’s right

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Choi Vernon and Jeon Wonwoo]

 **[hansol]**  
HYUNG  
HYUNG  
HYUNG  
ALKSJFSDKLGJSDLKG

 **[wonu]**  
im guessing mystery guy

 **[hansol]**  
YES

 **[wonu]**  
hansol im literally friends with soonyoung and seokmin  
who knows him  
because you keep sending me pictures of candid pics of him  
like a weirdo  
with them  
I can introduce u if u want to

 **[hansol]**  
NO  
WHAT WOULD I EVEN SAY  
HES SO CUTE  
and perfect… ass

 **[wonu]**  
ok im gonna have to stop you right there

* * *

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

u ever look at ur friends n u just want them to be successful in all their endeavors whether it be stupid or not bc that’s a big mood always

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@1004angel and if you look to my right, a rare instance of yoon jeonghan being soft and having a heart.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@pdwoozi ok hoe as if u don’t worry about ur classmates in music class that’s getting eaten by big companies

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@1004angel honestly if theyre stupid enough to not be able to look out for themselves then they deserve it.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

hello yes 911 id like to report @pdwoozi for not having a heart

* * *

* * *

**vernon**  
@choivern

sighs

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

based from the sigh tweet that choi vernon tweeted like five minutes ago his solo track on un haeng’s newest ep will be about him not having a girlfriend aka what id like to call once again “straight problems”.

* * *

**dino  
** @dinonos

@bookwans I smell salt

* * *

**seungkwan  
** @bookwans

@dinonos I smell that I’m still older than you therefore u cant disrespect me

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Choi Vernon and Jeon Wonwoo]

 **[hansol]**  
DUDE  
HYUNG  
I FOUND HIS TWITTER AND  
HE KNOWS ME?  
HE THINKS IM STRAIGHT?

 **[wonu]  
** ok im not gonna ask how u found his twitter even  
if u don’t even know his name  
everyone knows who u are  
ur like the only half Korean in campus atm  
and well  
youre not really active with your dating life so  
cant really blame him

 **[hansol]  
** CHAN AND JEONGHAN HYUNG ARE FRIENDS WITH HIM  
WHAT IF I DM HIM RIGHT NOW

 **[wonu]**  
that’s literally what ive been saying the past few weeks  
but go off I guess

* * *

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

hey everyone @bookwans has a big ol’ crush on @choivern to the point that it’s kinda sad now. here’s a cute pic of seungkwan. do ya thing twitter.

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

hey @dinonos I respect and love @naegahoshs as if he were my own blood brother so I’m giving you a five minute headstart to run away from me now.

* * *

**un haeng fanacc**  
@vernonluvr96

@dinonos really out here saying “do ya thing twitter” as if vernon’s just gonna sweep down and start dating his friend huh. I think he has higher standards than that lol.

* * *

* * *

[Direct Messages between Boo Seungkwan and Choi Vernon Hansol]

**vernon**

hey

**seungkwan**

you sound like a fuckboy

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

anyone want to tell me why @bookwans is currently in my dorm screaming in my pillow.

* * *

[Direct Messages between Boo Seungkwan and Choi Vernon Hansol]

**vernon**

haha ur cute….

**seungkwan**

u still sound like a fuckboy  
try again.

**vernon**

dude man idk  
ur really cute and  
mayb I wanna get to know u?

**seungkwan**

maybe?

**vernon**

ok I really wanna get to know u  
so maybe give me the chance?

**seungkwan**

idk honestly u seem like the type of dude  
my family warned me against  
and mmmmm  
I don’t really meet random strangers online  
what if ur 60 years old in disguise

**vernon**

DUDE OH MY GOD WE LITERALLY GO TO THE SAME UNIVERSITY.  
I KNOW THIS BECAUSE I SEE YOU SOMETIMES  
AND YOURE  
REALLY CUTE.  
DUDE.

**seungkwan**

:P  
library at 12 pm  
be there or  
idk really

 **vernon**  
I’ll be there so u don’t have to think of any consequences dw

* * *

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

where is @bookwans at this point he’d be screaming about some kr beauty brands should carry his skin shade because it’s the year 2018

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

oh no now im angry about how theres not enough shades for deeper skintones… am I turning into @bookwans and @1004angel now…..

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@dinonos @bookwans don’t fret kid, that’s a noble thing to be angry about.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages retrieved from “un haeng CREW NOT CLUB”]

 **[cheol]  
** sol where r u  
jihoons getting angry lol

 **[hansol]  
** I’M ON A DATE PLEASE

 **[cheol]  
** dude todays literally our recording  
we had this planned out like 2 months ago

 **[gyu]  
** is she pretty at least???

 **[hansol]  
** HE’S SUPER CUTE AND HE’S SUPER AMAZING  
AND  
I’M SCARED HE’S  
SKDGJDSLGKJDSLKG IT’S THE FIRST DATE AND I??  
HE’S PERFECT??  
HE’S BEEN RANTING FOR THE PAST THIRTY MINUTES ABOUT MAKEUP AND  
ALL I’M FEELING IS LIKE “YES OH MY GOD HE’S RIGHT. THERE SHOULD BE MORE SHADES  
FOR DARKER PEOPLE IT’S 2018 KR BEAUTY BRANDS DON’T HAVE A REASON ANYMORE.”  
AND HIS EYES…  
SO BRIGHT. BRIGHTER THAN MY FUTURE?  
I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE STRONGLY FOR MAKE UP?  
HE’S PERFECT???  
IM SO GLAD CHAN TAGGED ME IN A TWEET SO I CAN FINALLY TALK TO HIM?  
THANK YOU? WONWOO HYUNG TOO?  
HE’S SO PRETTY FROM AFAR HE’S EVEN MORE PRETTIER NEAR ME WHAT THE FUCK

 **[gyu]  
** oh wow that’s gay

 **[cheol]  
** I’m giving you thirty minutes to get to the studio –j

 **[hansol]  
** PLEASE THIS IS GAY DISCRIMINATION AS MINGYU HYUNG WOULD SAY  
DO YOU NOT BELIEVE IN TRUE ROMANCE

 **[cheol]**  
the number’s now dropped to 15 minutes –j

 **[hansol]  
** LKDJGLSDGSDGKJLSDKG

* * *

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

now I understand why people say @pdwoozi is a homophobe

* * *

**woozi  
** @pdwoozi

@bookwans kid it’s literally nothing personal.

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

@pdwoozi IT’S PERSONAL BECAUSE YOU STOPPED ME FROM BEING GAY WITH MY GAY BOYFRIEND.

* * *

**gyu loves wonu**  
@pupgyu

@bookwans @pdwoozi I’ve literally never met you but I love you for shouting at woozi hyung even if it’s only online.

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

what’s this I’m hearing that seungkwan has a boyfriend now?

* * *

* * *

[Direct Messages between Boo Seungkwan and Choi Vernon Hansol]

**vernon**

so I’m ur boyfriend now huh

**seungkwan**

I MEAN IF U WANT  
IF U DON’T THEN  
I guess im ok with it

**vernon**

DUDE NO ITS OK  
I WANNA BE UR BOYFRIEND TOO??

**seungkwan**

FINE WE CAN BE BOYFRIENDS  
BUT ON THE CONDITION THAT  
we have a proper first date  
that wont get interrupted by small demons

**vernon**

YES. I’M OKAY WITH THAT.

**seungkwan**

I don’t put out on the first date  
just thought id let u know

**vernon**

its ok  
 that means more dates w u  
NOT THAT I WANT TO DATE U FOR SEX  
NO UR A COOL DUDE  
I GENUINELY LIKE U.

**seungkwan**

ur a mess choi vernon  
howd i even like u

**vernon**

my dashing good looks???????

* * *

* * *

**vernon**  
@choivern

wow I like @bookwans ?

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

@choivern yeah but do I like u?

* * *

**vernon  
** @choivern

@bookwans u’re breaking my heart here babe.

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

who has higher standards now @vernonluvr96

* * *

* * *

[vernon’s twitter profile]

 **vernon  
** @choivern

@unhaenghhu @bookwans

SEOUL, KR

* * *

* * *

[seungkwan’s twitter profile]

 **seungkwan  
** @bookwans

wow I love vlogging and my boyfriend @choivern

yt -> ytbe.cm/u/boosealkwan

* * *

* * *

**INTERVIEW PROPOSAL?**

from: [vice@viceland.com](mailto:vice@viceland.com)  
to: [kwonfire@naver.com](mailto:kwonfire@naver.com)

Kwon Soonyoung:

                Hello!

                We here at Vice would _love_ to interview you for a piece (both written and video) that we are planning to do on the growing dance community of South Korea. We feel that you’re exactly the type of dancer that would fit the vision we want for this documentary after we have watched numerous of your dance video and vlogs.

                Please reply to us as soon as possible if you are interested so that we will be able to send you details soon.

                Sincerely,

                Vice

* * *

**RE: INTERVIEW PROPOSAL?**

from: [kwonfire@naver.com](mailto:kwonfire@naver.com)  
to: [vice@viceland.com](mailto:vice@viceland.com)

                Hello yes! I would gladly be interested in this documentary!!!!! Thank you so much for considering and picking me!

                -Kwon Soonyoung

* * *

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

HELLO GUESS WHO GOT AN INTERVIEW WITH ??? AN ACTUAL RESPECTED ONLINE MAGAZINE???

* * *

**woozi  
** @pdwoozi

@naegahoshs just say buzzfeed it’s okay we know

* * *

**dino  
** @dinonos

@naegahoshs @pdwoozi excuse me? only I can bully my boyfriend ? (but yeah he’s right just say buzzfeed and go)

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

@dinonos @pdwoozi just say you hate me and go.!!!!!!! BUT IT’S ACTUALLY NOT BUZZFEED!! SUCKERS.

* * *

**seokmin  
** @leeseokminnie

@naegahoshs CONGRATULATIONS !!!!!!!!!! you know what this means… @bookwans

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

GAG TRIO UNITE!!!!

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

I’m never drinking with gag trio ever again, skdgjsdgsdg.

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

NEW VIDEO!! soonyoung strips in this one????? GO WATCH ON YOUTUBE NOW!!!

* * *

**seokmin  
** @leeseokminnie

me: knows I have a vocal test the next day  
also me: wow soonyoung is now successful better drink with them and suffer a hangover literally one hour before your super important vocal test!

* * *

* * *

[seokmin’s twitter profile]

 **seokmin**  
@leeseokminnie

I like to sing!!! [views may not necessarily express the views of my employers]  mgmt.: [**pledisbz@naver.com**](mailto:pledisbz@naver.com)

SEOUL, KR (or wherever gag trio is)

* * *

* * *

**seokmin**  
@leeseokminnie

sometimes I regret not trying out for a big company like jyp or sm or yg or cube but like. I like pledis. I like the homey feeling it has. I like how everyone knows each other and it’s not like pledis is bad at all. we have raina noona, afterschool, nu’est and pristin !!!!!!!!

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

@leeseokminnie oh please your soft heart would be eaten alive in those companies

* * *

**seokmin**  
@leeseokminnie

@xuminghao_o @wenjun … hyung he’s bullying me

* * *

**junhui**  
@wenjun

@xuminghao_o @leeseokminnie well, he’s not wrong.

* * *

**seokmin  
** @leeseokminnie

@xuminghao_o @wenjun ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

* * *

* * *

[hao’s twitter profile]

 **hao**  
@xuminghao_o

i work at pledis as their chn helper. dude idk too i’m just a college kid. [views may not necessarily express the views of my employers] ½ of chinaline

CHN -> KR

* * *

* * *

[junhui’s twitter profile]

 **junhui**  
@wenjun

i followed hao to south korea and now we’re getting married. [views may not necessarily express the views of my employers] ½ of chinaline

SEOUL, KR

* * *

**junhui**  
@wenjun

I think it’s funny that @jnwnw is on hiatus because he’s “studying” when I have time to party despite having work tomorrow and finals the day after that. (also I totally saw him playing mobages in the library like yesterday lol)

* * *

**wonwoo; sh  
** @jnwnw

@wenjun your grades are bad junhui.

* * *

**wonwoo; sh**  
@jnwnw

wow my name is jeon wonwoo and I’m too whipped for my boyfriend mingyu that I willingly skipped out on me helping jun pick out a gift for minghao just because kim mingyu wanted attention. the dick is that Good that I forgot about bros before hoes.

* * *

**wonwoo; sh  
** @jnwnw

junhui got a hold of my phone sorry. (also junhui that was like three months ago and after that u also ditched me for hao but I’m not bringing that up well now I am but before that I wasn’t)

* * *

**wonwoo; sh**  
@jnwnw

but I do really love kim mingyu.

* * *

**gyu loves wonu**  
@pupgyu

@jnwnw !!!! <3 <3 <3

* * *

**junhui**  
@wenjun

@pupgyu @jnwnw disgusting. GET A ROOM!

* * *

* * *

[wonwoo;sh’s twitter profile]

 **wonwoo;sh**  
@jnwnw

no I’m not related to @bts_twt’s jeon jungkook but I’d like to be though. @unhaenghhu @pupgyu

SEOUL, KR

* * *

* * *

**vernon**  
@choivern

I miss @bookwans :-- (

* * *

**seungkwans**  
@bookwans

the uni im going to is homophobic. proof? uhhh me and @choivern’s scheds don’t align until sunday what the fuck!?!!?!?!?!?! im sad now.

* * *

**vernon**  
@choivern

@bookwans :-- ( don’t be sad babe………. I’m gonna be sad now!!!

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

@choivern BUT I MISS U SO MUCH BABY

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@choivern @bookwans stop doing this and messing up my tl.

* * *

* * *

**shua  
** @hongshua

hello I’d like to remind everyone that even if I’m dating public figures and even if I get featured in seungkwan and jeonghan’s videos, I myself am not a public figure. Please don’t bother me in public, thank you.

* * *

**cheol**  
@95cheol

guys please stop bothering @hongshua in public. he’s very uncomfortable with that. thank you. let him be a normal person please.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel.

@hongshua is a human being. treat him as such holy shit.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages retrieved from “parentline”]

 **[shua]**  
you love me right?

 **[cheol]  
** shua if u weren’t here jeonghan would’ve eaten me alive numerous times already  
we love u  
we need u

 **[han]**  
don’t listen to fangirls.  
they don’t know anything.

 **[shua]**  
the two of you are too good for me.

 **[han]**  
we’re on our way to ur dorm. stay still.

 **[shua]**  
sldkgjdslg there’s no need!!! I’m just being dumb…

 **[cheol]**  
too late oops.  
(and you’re never dumb shua.)  
we love u lots and we’re gonna remind u that!!!!!!!!  
bc we love u!!!!

 **[shua]**  
sldfjdlkfjldksfj  
theres really no need!!!

 **[han]**  
there’s A NEED.  
now open up its cold.

* * *

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwooz

so I really am out here redoing my entire sched for this ep just for vernon huh

* * *

**woozi  
** @pdwooz

when will un haeng return back to them rapping about how they’re the best over other rap crews please I don’t want these obnoxious love songs anymore. first, cheol with flower when he was angsting over shua and han then wonu & gyu w their loveydovey stares at each other and now vernon? #OldUnHaengWasBetter

* * *

**cheol**  
@95cheol

@pdwoozi well someone’s bitter.

* * *

**VERKWAN PERSONALLY SAVED MY LI  
** @unhaenbitch

okay but did @pdwoozi just spoil us that vernon’s gonna have a love song???? what the fuck?!?!?!?!?!?? I’m betting ALL of my KIDNEYS its about verkwan SLDKJSDLKG

* * *

**wow I love bts member jeon wonu  
** @gyuwonuluvr

if this is a verkwan song un haeng better step the fuck up for a wongyu song or else they’re catching these hands

* * *

**#VERKWAN?!?!?!?  
** @95lines

wow cant believe this possible verkwan song’s gonna invent love!

* * *

* * *

**un haeng**  
@unhaenghhu

[TEASER]  
“Monday to Saturday.”  
lyrics: vernon, gyu, wonu, cheol  
prod: @pdwoozi, cheol  
[3.10.18]

* * *

**VERKWAN PERSONALLY SAVED MY LI  
** @unhaenbitch

OKAY FROM THAT TEASER ALONE UN HAENG ISNT PLAYING AROUND HUH. IF THIS IS THE FIRST TRACK FROM THEIR NEWEST EP WHAT ABOUT THE NEXT ONES??!?!??

* * *

**wow I love bts member jeon wonu  
** @gyuwonuluvr

I’M SOBBING?? IS THIS STILL THE UN HAENG I KNOW!!!!??? IN A GOOD WAY I LOVE THE NEW DIRECTION SO MUCH!!!!!!!

* * *

**reminder that cheol is s.coups**  
@95line

yes I love the teaser and am excited for the song but cheol out here trying to make us forget that he used to go by s.coups huh? he can go join rm from @bts_twt in the shameful past stage names corner.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages retrieved from the group: “un haeng CREW NOT CLUB”]

 **[Genius Producer]  
** wow. if this is how ur fanclub’s gonna react to the teaser  
I’m almost scared to release the whole song….

 **[gyu]**  
lkgjlsLsldgsdg THEYRE CALLED UN HAENGERS U BASIC BITCH

 **[wonu** ]  
uh no they’re not  
but that’s how they generally are

 **[Genius Producer]  
** scary…  
I’m never collabing with you ever again

 **[cheol]**  
don’t act as if it’s the first time ur releasing a song w us

 **[Genius Producer]  
** IT’S NOT BUT I FEEL LIKE THEY’RE GOING TO HUNT ME DOWN  
IF I DON’T PRODUCE A WONGYU SONG  
AND I’M NOT EVEN PART OF UN HAENG

 **[gyu]  
** wow hyung u really are pathetic huh.

 **[Genius Producer]  
** die mingyu.

* * *

* * *

**un haeng**  
@unhaenghhu

[RELEASE]  
“Monday to Saturday”  
lyrics: vernon, gyu, wonu, cheol  
produce: @pdwoozi , cheol  
melon: bit.ly/MonSaeMel  
Spotify: bit.ly/MonSaeSp  
soundcloud: bit.ly/MonSaeSc  
#MONTOSAT #UnHaengHHU #MIXTAPEV2

* * *

**IT’S A VERKWAN SONG  
** @unhaenbitch

IT’S A VERKWAN SONG SDLKGJSDLKG JUST KILL ME ALREADY

* * *

**VERKWAN BROKE INTO MY HOUSE**  
@95lines

remember when that person said vernon has higher standards than seungkwan but here he is out here writing songs about him imagine being that embarrassing huh.

* * *

**VERKWAN BROKE ME!!!  
** @gyuwonuluvr

OKAY I LOVE VERKWAN AS WELL BUT @PDWOOZI DID SUCH A GREAT JOB ON THE FUCKING TRACK IM SCREAMING!! I LOVE UN HAENG SO MUCH!!!!!!!

* * *

**VERKWAN IS TRUE LOVE**  
@verkwanupdates

“Each week I get tested  
Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday  
I earnestly wait for the one thing  
And calm myself  
I’m hungry for that Sunday candy  
But there’s a whole week left”

* * *

**VERKWAN IS TRUE LOVE  
** @verkwanupdates

JUST SAY IT’S ABOUT SEUNGKWAN AND GO!!

* * *

* * *

Korea Twitter Trends

  1. 배현진
  2. 레오노르
  3. #UnHaengHHU
  4. #세계여성의날
  5. #MONTOSAT



* * *

Worldwide Twitter Trends

  1. Women’s Day
  2. Kylie Jenner Baby
  3. #Riverdale
  4. #UnHaengHHU
  5. Verkwan



* * *

* * *

**Un Haeng**  
@unhaenghhu

…. Trending…..  
Thank you…..

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwan

what is verkwan and why is it trending worldwide

* * *

**cheol**  
@95cheol

seeing us trend not only in korea but also worldwide humbles my heart. thank you for trusting us. i’m proud of my boys.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

yeah so now that we’ve established un haeng are actually good when will they make a mv about it huh. wonu literally is a film nerd who makes short movies in his spare time.

* * *

**wonwoo  
** @jnwnw

@1004angel I am not a film nerd.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@jnwnw u watch indie movies in ur spare time and everybody knows no one watches indie movies except people who make indie movies and hipsters, and you know the venn diagram for those two are? just a big ass circle.

* * *

* * *

**SEVENTEEN INTERVIEW**

from: [seventeenmag@seventeen.com](mailto:seventeenmag@seventeen.com)  
to: [unhaenghhu@naver.com](mailto:unhaenghhu@naver.com)

Hello!

                We here at Seventeen magazine would love to have you on board for an interview and possible photoshoot! There will be monetary compensation involved.

                Please e-mail us back for more details!

Seventeen

* * *

* * *

**RE:SEVENTEEN INTERVIEW**

from: [unhaenghhu@naver.com](mailto:unhaenghhu@naver.com)  
to: [seventeenmag@seventeen.com](mailto:seventeenmag@seventeen.com)

Hello!

                We would be more than happy to agree.

Un Haeng.

* * *

* * *

**un haeng  
** @unhaenghhu

wow. if you’d tell me all of this would be happening three years ago when this group was barely starting out i’d tell you “well duh obviously”

-cheol

* * *

* * *

[Seventeen’s interview with Un Haeng]

_Now see dear readers, if you know anything about Seventeen it’s that we don’t make a habit of interviewing new hip hop unit crews who just managed to break out, and if you know anything about me I don’t necessarily get the jobs where I have to interview rap artists so needless to say I was a bit frightened and didn’t know what to expect. Would Un Haeng exactly fit the aggressive angry rapper sterotype to the T? I thought they would, judging by how they looked like and how Un Haeng’s previous works sounded like but imagine my surprise when the first time I met them, one of them (later I would find out to be Kim Mingyu) tripped over apparently nothing._

_Their leader laughed at him and only just helped him stand up. There is something about Choi Seungcheol that just draws you in and you feel like you could trust him. The four of them continued on and finally sat down in front of me._

_Dear readers, they are nothing like I expected._

_Q: Firstly, we’re thankful that you agreed to this interview._

_MG: Wonwoo’s friend likes Seventeen magazine._

_VN: Oh, is it Junhui? He seems like the type to read them—not to stereotype him of course but like fashion…_

_MG: No, actually. It’s Minghao._

_VN: Minghao? Really?_

_WW: I’ll stop you right there because Seungcheol’s looking tired and we’ve barely started and I don’t want Hao to kill the two of you when this gets published._

_Q: [laughs] I guess it’s lucky for us that your friend likes Seventeen. So, let’s get started with the first question: why Un Haeng? Out of all the names you could’ve come up with, why Un Haeng?_

_SC: Oh. That’s easy, so easy in fact that I’m going to redirect that question to my dear friend Wonwoo._

_WW: [he visibly rolls his eyes] Just say you forgot, no one’s going to judge. It’s because of our Chinese friends really. Vernon did something that really pissed them off and Junhui just blurted it out. Vernon here liked it so much that he made a hook out of it that Seungcheol liked and well the rest is history._

_Q: So it was all a happy accident?_

_VN: I don’t know if it’s happy considering I almost got beat up by Minghao [he laughs nervously]. Minghao if you’re reading this, I’m sorry for stealing you and Junhui’s pudding three years ago._

_Q: Three years ago? So Un Haeng has been active for three years now?_

_SC: Uh, technically? Our first track though “Un Haeng Ilchi” we posted like two years ago. So technically three years ago but if you’re going to base it by tracks then two years ago._

_Q: What happened? Why the one year delay?_

_SC: [scratches his chin] That’s actually a funny story. Me and Vernon wrote the first draft of it but we felt like it was missing something so we ended up not doing anything about it. Mingyu found it by accident a year later and brought it up to us and wrangled Wonwoo into helping because he’s quote and unquote “emo and therefore can write wicked rhymes”. So really, technically if it weren’t for Mingyu, Un Haeng won’t exist to be honest._

_MG: Yes, I know. I’m that important._

_WW: Wow I love it when you’re cocky. That’s sarcasm by the way._

_MG: Babe…_

_Q: So if Mingyu and Wonwoo are dating each other, is Seungcheol and Vernon dating each other?_

_[All of them laugh]_

_SC: NO. Oh my god._

_VN: That’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard._

_Q: I feel like I’m missing something here._

_MG: Well, Seungcheol and Vernon are cousins so it’s called incest if they date._

_Q: Oh! I’m sorry. Oh my god, I didn’t know that._

_SC: It’s fine. Though to answer your question, I’m not dating Vernon. I’m dating two beautiful and handsome men I’m proud and happy to say are mine._

_VN: I’m also, dating someone. Hi Seungkwan, if you’re reading this._

_Q: When did this all start though? The dating?_

_SC: Mingyu and Wonwoo has been dating like for forever and will probably end up married to each other with two dogs._

_WW: We’ve only been dating for four years._

_MG: And we’ve decided on fishes and not dogs._

_SC: See? While I, Jeonghan and Joshua have been dating for one year now. I’m really happy._

_WW: You know the song flower? Seungcheol wrote it for them because it was originally Jeonghan and Joshua before Seungcheol got added to that melting pot._

_MG: Oh god. I remember pre 95 line Seungcheol when he was still pining over them. That was the WORST SHIT EVER. He thought he was a homewrecker._

_SC: I did think I was a homewrecker._

_WW: Vernon and Seungkwan’s relationship has been only for like one or two months now but with the rate they’re going, it’s safe to say they’re gonna last a long time. Won’t be surprised if they get married next week._

_MG: I much rather prefer the two of them getting together though since it’s less painful and less drama. The only casualty was Woozi hyung’s sanity and that’s really amusing to watch._

_Q: Actually, now that you’re bringing up PD Woozi, how did that whole thing happen?_

_SC: We all go to the same uni. No special story really, sorry._

_MG: Woozi is cool. He’s scary but cool._

_Q: Do you enjoy working with each other?_

_WW: It’s fun. It’s nice._

_MG: I wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world._

_VN: Honestly we’re just bunch of friends fucking around, the thought that we’re actually famous…_

_SC: Honestly, I did kinda saw this coming. I have a lot of faith and trust with my members and I knew they were destined for great things. The only thing we have to focus now would be prolonging and taking advantage of this momentum so there’s that._

_Q: Well, that’s all the time we have for today. Seungcheol, Vernon, Mingyu and Wonwoo, thank you so much for taking time out of your days for this interview._

_SC: No, no. We’re thank you._

_I shake their hand, they shake mine. Seungcheol and Mingyu has firm grasps in comparison to Wonwoo and Vernon. Their dynamics are really something else that even I have a hard time trying to put it into words. There’s just this synergy around them—like they were born to work with each other. I leave the interview thinking about their future and where it’ll lead them. I do hope nothing else but the top._

* * *

**Un Haeng**  
@unhaenghhu

Thank you @seventeenmag for the opportunity and the kind words!

* * *

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

upupupupupupu… I have been dead for the past few days because…. of a ~Secret Project~

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

but now I’m back! what did I miss?

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

@naegahoshs I miss u so much…lsd kjsdlkfjsldfjl

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

@dinonos WE SEE EACH OTHER EVERYDAY.

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

@dinonos but im omw <3

* * *

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

yeah okay so just because I write love songs for a living doesn’t mean I actually like seeing people being lovey dovey in front of me.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@pdwoozi just say you’re jealous it’s okay no one’s gonna judge you

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@1004angel hey jeonghan? do me a favor and go die please thanks xoxo

* * *

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

10 likes and I’ll mess with my dongsaeng’s love life.

* * *

**shua**  
@hongshua

@1004angel for the love of god please don’t enable him.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@hongshua what was that shua? can’t hear you over my 117,980 likes therefore enabling me to mess with my dongsaeng’s love life!

* * *

**shua**  
@hongshua

@1004angel if you die don’t come crying to me.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages retrieved from the group chat: “parentline”]

 **[han]  
** okay quick who else of our friends are single  
aside from hoonie obviously

 **[shua]**  
hoe I fucking knew u were going to meddle w jihoonie’s love life  
but I think seokmin’s single?  
but they don’t know each other  
which is funny because all of jihoon’s friends know who seokmin is and  
everyone of seokmin’s friends know who jihoon is.

 **[han]**  
I love how you imply you don’t like I’m meddling  
but here you are helping me meddle

 **[shua]**  
you’re lucky i’m not in jihoon’s messages already warning him.

 **[cheol]**  
why are we talking about jihoon’s love life

 **[han]**  
because jihoon doesn’t have one.  
wait a minute I’m gonna confirm this,

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon]

 **[han]**  
do you know a seokmin

 **[Genius Producer]**  
no  
why

 **[han]**  
nothing just wondering

 **[Genius Producer]  
** this is extremely suspicious.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin]

 **[han]**  
minnie  
dyou know a jihoon

 **[seokminnie]**  
no?  
oh but I’ve heard soonyoung talk about someone w that name  
I think  
so ur better of asking him probably

 **[han]**  
ok I was just wondering.

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Kwon Soonyoung]

 **[han]**  
if u value ur life don’t introduce seokmin and jihoon

 **[hosh]**  
jesus that’s scary  
but ok dude  
not like im gonna introduce a ball of sunshine to a demon….

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages retrieved from the group “parentline”]

 **[han]  
** ok they don’t know each other  
but how do I make them fall in love

 **[cheol]**  
????  
blind date?? them?  
jeonghan don’t ask me I literally wrote a song over my angst about the two of you

 **[han]**  
right ur useless w feelings fuck

 **[shua]**  
cheol’s idea seem nice though  
blind date.

 **[han]**  
but IT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH…

 **[shua]**  
wasn’t ur intention just to  
make them fall in love  
go w a blind date.

 **[han]**  
lsdkgjsld  
if this blows up in my face I’m gonna  
break up w the two of you

 **[shua]**  
thank god

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin]

 **[han]**  
minnie… are u not my favorite dongsaeng

 **[seokmin]**  
I mean chan kinda stole that title away from me

 **[han]  
** who tf is chan

 **[seokmin]  
** ah nvm

 **[han]**  
yeah so anyways…  
do u not trust ur favorite hyung…

 **[seokmin]**  
I mean this is all pretty suspicious to me… I guess??

 **[han]**  
do u wanna go on a  
blind date….

 **[seokmin]**  
sdgkjsd  
sighs  
fine  
when and where

 **[han]**  
u know my favorite restaurant?  
there  
but by next week! :- )

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon]

 **[han]**  
my favorite restaurant  
next week.  
blind date  
dw u’ll like the guy

 **[Genius Producer]**  
why on earth would I say yes

 **[han]**  
I tell cheol it was u who killed his pet fish

 **[Genius Producer]**  
oh wow so what do I wear?

* * *

* * *

**SONG COMMISSION**

from: [pledsbzn@pledis.net](mailto:pledsbzn@pledis.net)  
to: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)

Greetings!

                We at Pledis Entertainment have plans to debut a brand new solo artist focusing on ballads. We have greatly loved your past works with us and would love to have you on board on our project as our title track producer for our new solo artist’s first mini album. Of course, there will be monetary compensation and a 60 – 40 split with copyright with us having the 60 and you having the 40.

                Thank you!

                Pledis Entertainment.

* * *

**RE:SONG COMMISSION**

from: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)  
to: [pledsbzn@pledis.net](mailto:pledsbzn@pledis.net)

                Count me in.

                PD Woozi.

* * *

**RE:RE:SONG COMMISSION**

from: [pledsbzn@pledis.net](mailto:pledsbzn@pledis.net)  
to: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)

Greetings!

                We await you at our company building by next week for contract signing and for you to meet the arranger you will work with!

                Thank you!

                Pledis Entertainment.

* * *

* * *

Pledis Entertainment.

Lee Seokmin:

                This is to inform you that you have been picked out of our trainee pool to be our newest solo talent because of your efforts and results during the last vocal test. We expect you to be by headquarters next week for contract signing and for you to meet the producer you will be working with.

-Pledis Entertainment.

* * *

**seokmin**  
@leeseokminnie

oh my god.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages retrieved from: “gag trio unite!!!”]

 **[seokmin]**  
guys  
oh my god  
slkgjlsdgjsdlkgjdsl

 **[kwannie]**  
did someone die

 **[seokmin]  
** YES

 **[hosh]  
** omg who??!?!?!?  
condolences…..

 **[seokmin]  
** ME I DIED.

 **[kwannie]**  
I ALMOST GOT SCARED HOLY SHIT FUCK YOU.

 **[seokmin]  
** LISTEN  
BE KIND TO ME  
I GOT THE  
SDLGJ  
I’M GONNA DEBUT

 **[hosh]**  
?!?!!?!!  
OH MY GOD????  
I’M

 **[seokmin]  
** ME TOO I’M CRYING

 **[kwannie]  
** I AM ON MY WAY TO YOUR DORM  
WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE  
I’M DROPPING VERNON FOR UR ASS  
THIS IS BIG NEWS OH MY GOD SEOKMIN.

 **[hosh]**  
A MOOD I AM ALSO ON MY WAY.

 **[seokmin]  
** I’M GONNA BE A SOLO ARTIST  
ALL MY WORK PAID OFF  
I’M REAPING IT  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

* * *

**VICE NEWS**  
@vice

The Rising Age of Dancers in South Korea. ytb.cm/DanceKorea

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

HELLO FRIENDS THE DOCUMENTARY I WAS PART OF IS NOW ON YOUTUBE AND WAS POSTED. I’m really glad vice even considered me as one of the people they’ll go to.. please enjoy…

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

I LOVE MY TALENTED AMAZING SMART BOYFRIEND @NAEGAHOSHS

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

DUDE WHY DIDN’T U TELL US @NAEGAHOSHS

* * *

**hosh**  
@naegahoshs

@bookwans I was kinda under a contract??

* * *

**seokmin  
** @leeseokminnie

WHO CARES ABT CONTRACTS NOW WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE AGAIN!!! @NAEGAHOSHS @DINONOS @BOOKWANS SEE U AT HOSH’S DORM.

* * *

**vernon**  
@choivern

ok I’m glad seungkwan’s friends are being famous now but please leave me some seungkwannie to see as well. ;;;

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

@choivern I love u and I will be in ur dorm tomorrow night aljflaf but u can come w us to hoshi’s dorm if u wanna! we’re gonna drink and celebrate!

* * *

**vernon**  
@choivern

@bookwans im omw (but isn’t chan a 12 year old and cant legally drink….?)

* * *

**dino  
** @dinonos

@choivern u cant use that bc we’re almost the same age u asshole.

* * *

* * *

[Excerpt from “The Rising Age of Dancers in Korea” a documentary by Vice]

_[a shot of hoshi teaching a group of kids at a studio]_

_[hoshi]  
I mean, I’m really glad that I’m able to dance the way I’m dancing right now. I don’t think I’d be here if without the rising boom of the idol industry. I don’t think I’d be able to dance freely if that didn’t happen but at the same time—I’m really scared for the inevitable pop of it._

_What’s gonna happen if the idol industry crashes and burns? What happens is a thousand good dancers and choreographers out of work and out of business. Dancing isn’t a stable job, and I think that’s what other people seem to forget and remember the most in my line of work. They only ever see the outcome of it, the shining outcome of it where idols happily dances to the choreo we’ve made._

_These days though, that kind of thought seems to just fade away in my head with recent advances in technology. I can still dance on youtube, still put my choreo out there and big names not only from the East but also from the West sees it and contacts me in hope that I’ll make a dance for them but I’m one of the lucky ones. I’m lucky that I have a fanbase that supports me, that there’s a small chance I’ll go hungry, that I won’t be able to put food on the table and beside I’m still young. I’m in college for my degree for Physical Education, just in case this whole thing doesn’t really work out—but at this point I know it’ll work out. Doesn’t mean I still don’t have a back-up plan though._

_So yes, I’m one of the lucky ones. I’m happy because of that but I just can’t help but think of the unlucky ones and that’s why as much as possible I try to give back to the community that has helped me be where I am right now._

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Chan and Kwon Soonyoung]

 **[dino]**  
you know I’ll always be there for u right?

 **[hosh]**  
yeah.

 **[dino]**  
and that I’ll always be a pillar for u yes?

 **[hoshi]**  
I know

 **[dino]**  
that I’d be ur sugar daddy if worst comes to worst right???

 **[hoshi]**  
OH MY GOD  
YES CHAN I KNOW THAT YOU’RE RICH.  
EVEN WITHOUT THE MODELLING GIG.

 **[dino]  
** :P  
I’m joking.  
I just lsdkgjsdlg  
I watched the documentary  
and I love you.

 **[hoshi]**  
love u too.  
so much.

* * *

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

BOYFRIEND TAG WITH @CHOIVERN??? wow aka the video where you all see how whipped I am for choi vernon……

* * *

**vernon**  
@choivern

somedays I really can’t believe I’m dating @bookwans. I really love him a lot.

* * *

* * *

[gifset by tumblr user monsaehhu]

_gif one: vernon smiles genuinely as he looks deeply into the eyes of seungkwan who doesn’t notice it as he’s too busy looking at the camera and greeting the viewers. the subtitles say “sk: hello! welcome boos to another video!”_

_gif two: seungkwan looks entranced by vernon as he speaks about what he likes the most about seungkwan. he then turns red and playfully hits him as he realizes what he’s saying. vernon looks like he doesn’t regret anything. the subtitles say “vn: his ass is like so nice and so soft— sk: yah! what are you even saying right now? this is a family friendly channel!”_

_gif three: seungkwan looks annoyed now and doesn’t want to look at vernon who only smiles at him playfully. he hugs seungkwan who tries his best to keep up his annoyed acts but fail as vernon starts kissing his cheeks and forehead. the subtitles say “vn: are you really mad at me? sk: yes!!! vn: I’ll make it up for you then [kisses seungkwan everywhere he can]”_

_gif four: seungkwan messing up vernon’s hair as he tries to explain how he met seungkwan. they end up dissolving into giggles after vernon’s hair looks messy but he still manages to pull it off. the subtitles say “vn: babe what are you doing…. sk: you still look handsome with messy hair?? unfair!?”_

**_monsaehhu:_ **

> true love exists…

tags: #verkwan #boo seungkwan #choi vernon #mygifs #THE WAY THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER SLDKJGSDLG #RELATIONSHIP GOALS!!!!!!! #i’m so glad they’re together #they seem so good for each other ahhhhh #COLORING THIS WAS A PAIN VERKWAN BETTER BE HAPPY THAT I SUPPORT THEM SO MUCH

* * *

* * *

**VERKWAN ONCE AGAIN SAVED ME  
** @unhaenbitch

seungkwan sweetie… if there’s anyone whipped in the relationship it’d be vernon… sdlkgjds both of them are so whipped I love love now!

* * *

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

catch me and @dinonos at the front cover of @voguekr ! we still are models lol

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

@1004angel I’m still a model, idk about u though

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@dinonos hm talking back to ur parent I see….

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

@1004angel is it talking back when ur not really my real parent and u literally haven’t modeled in like months and just started again

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@dinonos listen. I was sleeping

* * *

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

I still don’t understand how I still work for pledis when they have only one Chinese idol that’s currently active.

* * *

* * *

**junhui**  
@wenjun

work is boring WORK IS BORING. I cannot BELIEVE I followed minghao to this.

* * *

**hao  
** @xuminghao_o

@wenjun it’s only boring to u because u can’t gossip online about what’s happening in work because u signed a nda.

* * *

* * *

**wonwoo  
** @jnwnw

what jeonghan said last week really made me think huh… like what if I actually went and did that wow what a concept….

* * *

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

wow today sure is a nice day :- )

* * *

**shua**  
@hongshua

jeonghan’s gonna die today.

* * *

**cheol**  
@95cheol

if woozi’s gonna pick a day to kill jeonghan it’d be today but I hope not because I love him a lot.

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

if jeonghan thinks he can control me he has another thing coming.

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

oh got to go. work is calling.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung]

 **[Genius Producer]**  
ok what does it mean when a boy smiles at you  
and its so bright

 **[hoshi]**  
it means the boy is handsome in ur perspective  
why

 **[Genius Producer]  
** a friend asked  
don’t tell jeonghan  
or else I’ll tell him everything ur hiding from him

 **[hoshi]**  
I don’t know why im suddenly being attacked  
when ur the one asking me for help

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon]

 **[han]**  
so….

 **[Genius Producer]**  
what

 **[han]**  
THE BLIND DATE HOW DID IT GO???

 **[Genius Producer]**  
oh I didn’t go lol

 **[han]**  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin]

 **[han]**  
MINNIE R U OK  
IM SORRY THE PERSON I SET U UP W IS A DUMBASS

 **[seokmin]**  
what ??  
oh hyung !!  
I was so happy that I forgot!!  
I didn’t go to the blind date bc of work  
dlksfjldskf  
sorry….

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon]

 **[han]**  
YOU’RE LUCKY MY DONGSAENG DIDN’T GO  
OR ELSE YOU’RE DEAD RIGHT NOW LEE JIHOON.

 **[Genius Producer]  
** chill  
I wasn’t able to go because of work  
and I do like eating and going to college  
you know.

 **[han]**  
be glad that…. you are  
safe for now….

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung]

 **[Genius Producer]  
** I HAVE HIS KAKAOTALK IM CRYGIN???

 **[hoshi]**  
this is literally the first time ive ever seen u work fast  
and actually be excited that u have a guy’s number

 **[Genius Producer]  
** LISTEN HE’S CUTE  
I don’t have a pic of him bc I’m not like  
any of you weirdos  
but trust me  
he’s cute  
and he’s so shy and flustered sdlkgjds  
so naïve……

 **[hoshi]**  
damn I didn’t know u liked corrupting kids wooz…  
what would ur fans think….

 **[Genius Producer]  
** lskdgjsdklgj I HAVE NO FANS  
I’M GONNA MESSAGE HIM NOW  
SINCE UR USELESS.

 **[hoshi]**  
dude

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin]

 **[Genius Producer]**  
Seokmin right?  
Glad to be able to work with you for your debut!  
I’ll make sure to not fuck it up.

 **[seokmin]**  
!!!!!  
don’t worry!!!!!  
I’ve heard your past works!! like the one w pristin!!!  
I know for sure u wont heck it up!!!!  
but sdlkjggd  
I’’ll try my best to give justice to whatever song you’ll give me!!!!  
sorry u got saddled w a newbie like me ;;;;;;;

* * *

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

hello everyone the sun is shining and maybe I’m overworking right now but it’s okay I love work so much I’ll be sure to give it my all and 100 percent to everything I’m doing now!

* * *

**cheol**  
@95cheol

@pdwoozi this is concerning please go back to the angry gremlin we all know

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@95cheol hey cheol just because ur dating the devils doesn’t mean you also have to be one

* * *

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

it’s so funny to see seokmin so excited and nervous. what I mean by this is it’s so stressful and annoying. it was funny the first two times but slkdgjslkdgj I’m just a translator for god’s sake!!!

* * *

**junhui**  
@wenjun

@minghao_o dude cut him some slack. as your boyfriend I’m the one already telling you this… why do you always have to be a negative nancy?

* * *

**gyu loves wonu**  
@pupgyu

@wenjun @minghao_o trouble in paradise I see?

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui]

 **[hao]**  
babe  
are u ok

 **[hui]**  
I just  
why do you always have to be  
so negative  
why cant you be happy for once?

 **[hao]**  
I am happy

 **[hui]**  
no you’re not  
when you get home  
you just sigh and ignore me  
ignore us  
you’re just  
I feel  
am I not enough?

 **[hao]**  
what do you mean?

 **[hui]**  
you look at me  
like  
I’m annoying nowadays  
and I just  
I can take that from everyone  
just not you.  
do I not make you happy anymore?

 **[hao]**  
you do make me happy!  
I don’t know what you want me to do

 **[hui]**  
maybe  
maybe we should take a break.  
I need to reprioritize.  
somedays I just think if it was worth it  
moving to south korea with you.

 **[hao]**  
junhui  
you don’t mean that

 **[hui]**  
you’re right.  
I don’t.  
but, I just second guess myself.  
we need a break.

 **[hao]**  
junhui.  
baby  
please don’t.

 **[hui]**  
minghao.  
let’s take a break.  
see if this is still all worth it.

 **[hao]**  
it’s still worth it  
I love you smuch  
please don’t leave me

 **[hui]**  
I’m not leaving  
I don’t want to leave

 **[hao]**  
then why?

 **[hui]**  
it’s exactly because I don’t want to leave  
that I want us to take a break,

 **[hui]**  
I love you.  
but this is too much.

* * *

* * *

**gyu loves wonu**  
@pupgyu

hey when I said trouble in paradise I meant it in a joking manner fuck the universe honestly

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Xu Minghao]

 **[han]  
** I don’t know what you did but you have to fix this shit.

 **[hao]**  
I don’t even know what I did  
do u think im happy this happened?  
please I cant stop ccrying  
I feel like I lost a part of me.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Jeon Wonwoo and Wen Junhui]

 **[wonu]**  
what happened?  
do you want to talk about it?

 **[hui]**  
don’t tell the others

 **[wonu]**  
I wont

 **[hui]**  
I just, I love him so much  
that it’s so scary  
I don’t want this  
I don’t know if he even loves me  
as much as I love him

 **[wonu]**  
isn’t it too late to be insecure about your relationship?

 **[hui]**  
I guess but  
I’m just tired.

 **[wonu]**  
of him?

 **[hui]**  
god no.  
I can never be tired of him.

 **[wonu]**  
of what then?

 **[hui]**  
waiting on the ball to drop  
that I wake up and realize it’s all a dream and he’s never really love me  
or  
he wakes up and realizes he can do so much better

 **[wonu]**  
minghao has literally been crying the past few days in our dorm.  
I don’t think he doesn’t love you the same way you do.

 **[hui]**  
i  
I’m sorry for the bother then  
we didn’t mean to drag you in our situation

 **[wonu]**  
you’re our friend.  
it’s nothing to be sorry about.

* * *

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

I feel like I’m already dead.

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

I want you to come back home please its so lonely without you I just want you here I don’t care if you hate me I just want you back please

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

I remember when we first got this apartment and you said “its so small” but now that youre not here it seems so fucking big I just please please please please

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

what did I do wrong

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

to friends of xu minghao. I have gained possession of his phone and all his social media accounts. he will be inactive until he gets his shit together. if you need to contact him, contact me at @jnwnw

* * *

* * *

[junhui’s twitter profile]

 **junhui**  
@wenjun

this user does not exist.

* * *

[hao’s twitter profile]

 **hao**  
@xuminghao_o

inactive. contact @jnwnw if you need to get in touch with him.

* * *

* * *

**seokmin**  
@leeseokminnie

I’m sorry.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin]

 **[Genius Producer]**  
so do you have any ideas for a song?

 **[seokmin]**  
aslfksldkj  
can we maybe  
not do this right now?  
I feel bad and not in my best condition.

 **[Genius Producer]**  
can I ask why?  
I mean if it’s nothing too forward.  
and they do say you write the best when you’re sad.

 **[seokmin]**  
yeah but  
I feel like a douchebag

 **[Genius Producer]**  
ive only met you like once in my life  
but you seem the farthest thing away from a douchebag

 **[seokmin]**  
you’re too kind but  
idk  
I feel like I did something wrong.

 **[Genius Producer]**  
did you kill a person?

 **[seokmin]**  
I wish

 **[Genius Producer]  
** whats gotta be more bad than killing someone

 **[seokmin]**  
I made true love disappear sdkjsg  
I think im the cause why my two friends broke up  
they were gonna  
get married  
and get dogs  
and have a white picket fence  
and basically have everything together  
but now they broke up  
and I barely even see them nowadays  
last I heard minghao took all his sick leave from work and took a break from academics  
and  
junhui’s all but throwing himself in college life.

 **[Genius Producer]**  
I didn’t know you were that big of a narcissist.

 **[seokmin]**  
what?

 **[Genius Producer]  
** why do you even think they broke up because of you?

 **[seokmin]**  
I mean  
they had a big twitter fight online  
because of me

 **[Genius Producer]**  
that doesn’t prove anything.

 **[seokmin]**  
it kinda does..

 **[Genius Producer]  
** no it does not.  
do you think the two of them would feel good if they find out you’re blaming yourself?

 **[seokmin]**  
I don’t know…

 **[Genius Producer]**  
I think no they won’t.  
listen kid.  
not everything online is the full story.  
they probably already had this fight on going and  
something just became the breaking point  
and it probably was just you.  
it’s not your fault  
probably  
unless they cheated with you

 **[seokmin]**  
i don’t know….

 **[Genius Producer]**  
is this really bothering you?

 **[seokmin]**  
a lot yes.

 **[Genius Producer]**  
come to the studio  
help me with your songs  
it’s gonna take your mind off things.

 **[seokmin]**  
sldkgjdlkg  
fine.  
I’m on my way.

* * *

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

I’m so glad the only way I’m connected to love would be by my love songs. love is such a fucking pain.

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

@pdwoozi our kkt conversations say otherwise.

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@naegahoshs the law does not scare me keep this up and I’ll go over there and kill you.

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

@pdwoozi that’s kinda hot ngl

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@naegahoshs control your boyfriend @dinonos

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

@naegahoshs @pdwoozi if i could do that do you think you’ll be having this problem right now

* * *

* * *

**wonu**  
@jnwnw

oh wow this task was harder than I thought. I didn’t know he had a lot of footage of em.

* * *

* * *

[Unsent Kakaotalk messages between Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui]

 **[hao]**  
I miss you so much  
every night im crying and  
I cant even sleep because youre not there  
and it doesn’t feel safe anymore  
please come back  
im sorry  
you deserve better than me  
but im selfish  
I want you all to myself  
please please please  
im sorry  
I didn’t mean to make you feel that way  
it’s scary  
please  
I’m sorry  
I’m sorry  
what more can I do  
at least sleep in our apartment please

* * *

* * *

**Un Haeng**  
@unhaenghhu

[TEASER]  
IF I.  
lyrics: vernon, gyu, wonu, cheol  
prod: cheol  
MV: 3.15.18

* * *

**#IF_I  
** @unhaenbitch

wait did I read that right…. WILL WE FINALLY  HAVE A MV??? WHAT THE FUCK

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

I love being able to influence people younger than me. it makes me feel important and powerful.

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

@1004angel it makes you a manipulator that’s what it is.

* * *

* * *

**SONG FILES**

from: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)  
to: [bumzu@pledis.net](mailto:bumzu@pledis.net)

Hey hyung!

                It’s so great to work with you again on a project! I really enjoyed working on the Pristin tracks with you. That was probably the easiest I’ve ever had with an arranger. I really enjoyed it! So I’m really happy to be able to work with you again. Let’s give it our all in this project alright?

                Attached here would be some files that I’ve already written and started on. Seokmin also helped me a bit with the tracks, particularly track number one and five! Do you think I can have your thoughts on it?

-Woozi

* * *

**RE:SONG FILES**

from: [bumzu@pledis.net](mailto:bumzu@pledis.net)  
to: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)

Who are you and what have you done with the real Woozi? The real Woozi isn’t excited to start new projects at all….  Nor does he actually give out happy love songs the first draft around….

But all in all these sound great! Thanks for helping and guiding Seokmin too! I’ve practically seen him grow up here in Pledis so I really want to see him have a successful and flourishing career like the others! Although we can’t actually just have only happy love songs here. From what I’ve heard, Pledis wants a sad ballad for a title track so do you think you can do that?

-Bumzu

* * *

**RE:RE:SONG FILES**

from: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)  
to: [bumzu@pledis.net](mailto:bumzu@pledis.net)

Hey Hyung!

                Firstly I respect you but fuck you.

-Woozi

P.S. Also I can definitely do a sad ballad don’t worry.

* * *

**RE:RE:RE:SONG FILES**

from: [bumzu@pledis.net](mailto:bumzu@pledis.net)  
to: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)

There’s the Woozi I know. Looking forward to listen to your sad ballads!

-Bumzu 

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages retrieved from: “parentline”]

 **[han]**  
do you think it’s enough time  
that I can once again invite them to a  
blind date  
but this time a mixer  
a party

 **[cheol]  
** I don’t think you know what a blind date means han

 **[han]**  
oh hush sldkfjdskl  
I just feel it in my bones  
that seokmin and jihoon  
will be perfect for each other

 **[shua]  
** you know I kinda see where you’re going there but  
jeonghan.

 **[han]**  
yes?

 **[shua]**  
I wont be able to talk you out of this?

 **[han]**  
ok imagine this shua  
a world where we can fool around with cheol in the recording room  
and jihoon wont even care  
because he’s too busy staring at seokmin  
like he personally hung the moon

 **[cheol]**  
I don’t think that jihoon’s work ethic will be affected like that

 **[shua]**  
cheol the adults are talking  
but continue

 **[han]**  
imagine  
us making out in that coveted chair in the recording room  
and us  
teasing cheol  
in all ways physically emotionally and everywhere  
just imagine the possibilities shua  
if jihoon became blind w love

 **[han]**  
also if that’s not enough  
just think of him no longer tweeting about how love is trash  
and replying to all his friends that have relationship to get a room

 **[cheol]**  
are u literally setting up jihoon and seokmin because  
you want to make out in the studio freely

 **[han]**  
one of the reasons!  
besides the two of them are so lonely together…  
I see seokmin looking at verkwan and soonchan with envy  
and don’t tell me you haven’t seen the latest lyrics of jihoonie  
nor heard his latest idol songs

 **[cheol]**  
I mean.  
youre not wrong.

 **[han]**  
see?  
whaddya say?

 **[shua]**  
FINE.  
you can invite them to a party  
at our house.  
besides junhui needs the social interaction.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin]

 **[han]**  
party at our house!  
to cheer up junhui ^^

 **[seokmin]**  
I’ll try to be there hyung!

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon]

 **[han]**  
party at our house!!  
Be there or I’ll tell cheol it was you who ate his pudding cup  
and no one can handle sad disappointed cheol

 **[Genius Producer]**  
ok damn  
didn’t have to go that far.

* * *

* * *

**gyu loves wonu**  
@pupgyu

one day wonugyu song will rise but now… I will happily sidestep for the possible happiness of friends….

* * *

**gyu loves wonu**  
@pupgyu

I’m just so sad though. it’s so unfair. the universe sucks!!!!!! true love should be forever!!

* * *

**wonu  
** @jnwnw

@pupgyu I know :- (

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo]

 **[gyu]**  
we’ll always be together right?

 **[wonu]**  
dumbass  
now that I’m attached to you  
it’s gonna be hard for me to leave you  
so you’re practically stuck with me forever now

 **[gyu]**  
I wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

* * *

Pledis Entertainment.

To whom it may concern:

                This is to inform all of you that we have finalized the debut date of our newest solo artist: DK. Our aim debut date is by April 17, 2018 and we start promoting and teasing him a month before that (March 17, 2018).

-Pledis Entertainment.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin]

 **[Genius Producer]**  
Did you see the memo?

 **[seokmin]**  
yes I did!!  
;;;;  
hyung im so nervous  
ITS SO FAR BUT ITS SO NEAR

 **[Genius Producer]**  
I know.  
its barely enough time  
but I guess I kinda understand where theyre coming from

 **[Genius Producer]**  
do you want to go to the studio and work on some more songs?  
bumzu wants some sad ballads and no ones at the studio right now  
pristin kiddos are gonna b at dance practice  
nu’est is at their sched  
as is practically mia  
raina is probably on a date w bumzu lol

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung]

 **[Genius Producer]**  
AHHHHHHH  
AHHHHH  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
I’M A DUMBASS

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin]

 **[seokmin]**  
yeah sure!!!  
id like to practice my singing too ;;;  
I feel like I sound bad on record

 **[Genius Producer]**  
nonsense  
I like how your voice sounds on record.  
but if you really think that  
I’d be more than happy to help you.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Seokmin and Kwon Soonyoung]

 **[seokmin]**  
a guy… complimented  
my voice and now im  
dead?  
dying?  
slkdgjslg this is new  
normally id be super happy when other people  
compliment my voice but  
MY HEART IS BEATING SO FAST?  
AM I GONNA DIE SOONYOUNG

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung]

 **[Genius Producer]  
** WAIT I TAKE IT BACK I’M NOT A DUMBASS  
HA!  
TAKE THAT KWON SOONYOUNG

 **[hoshi]**  
what

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon]

 **[Genius Producer]**  
can’t go  
work came up.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin]

 **[seokmin]**  
hyung!! ;;;;  
cant go!!! im being called to the studio!!

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages retrieved from the groupchat:  “parentline”]

 **[han]**  
HTYE BOTH CANCELLED ON US  
BUT WE CANT CANCEL THIS PARTY  
I ALREADY BOUGHT SOJU  
AND INVITED EVERY COOL FRIEND I HAVE

 **[shua]**  
well  
exams are over so that’s always a good reason to party

 **[cheol]**  
seconded

* * *

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

he just… wow. he’s really amazing this dude.

* * *

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

everyday I’m reminded that I’m surrounded by kids who can’t drink.

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

@1004angel ur scary don’t talk to me ever again.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@bookwans not my fault u cant drink like I can

* * *

**shua**  
@hongshua

when people ask me why I don’t drink I tell them its my religion but in reality I enjoy watching cheol and hannie and dongsaengs make a fool of themselves and I can’t do that drunk.

* * *

* * *

**Un Haeng  
** @unhaenghhu

[MV RELEASE]  
IF I.  
lyrics: vernon, gyu, wonu, cheol  
prod: cheol  
film: xu minghao  
edit: wonu  
melon: bit.ly/IFIMel  
Spotify: bit.ly/IFISp  
soundcloud: bit.ly/IFISc  
yt: bit.ly/IFIYt  
#IF_I #UnHaengHHU #MIXTAPEV2

* * *

**IF I KILLED ME  
** @unhaenbitch

I’m really out here crying for a couple I barely know huh

* * *

**IF I FOR OSCARS  
** @95lines

OK FROM MONDAY TO SATURDAY TO IF I??? UN HAENG WHAT THE FUCK

* * *

**#IF_I  
** @gyuwonuluvr

If I was so amazing…. its wow. I cant even say anything about it. it feels so personal like I shouldn’t be able to watch it. un haeng really is amazing.

* * *

* * *

[gifset by tumblr user unhaexo]

_gif one: opening shot of a lone bed. it is the afternoon and the whole room feels like it has been tinted with warmth and orange.  the door creaks open and slowly a chinese boy walks to the bed. he looks like he hasn’t slept in days. he takes a sit on the bed and takes a deep breath. his hands are closed as if he is praying. a close up shot of the boy’s face. he looks like he’s about to cry but he’s stopping it. the screen fades to black_

_gif two: the shot suddenly changes to a grainy video of a chinese boy waking up. he looks grumpy, like he the concept of morning personally offends him but the look on his face melts away when he sees the camera man. he smiles sweetly and mouths out good morning in chinese. he holds out his hand for the cameraman and he takes it._

_gif three: another grainy video but this time at a bar. the chinese boy who awoke is here again but this time he doesn’t notice he’s being recorded. he’s smiling while he’s talking to other people. he notices the cameraman and waves at him while the camera shifts hurriedly to the floor as if the one recording does not want to be noticed that he is in fact recording._

_gif four: another grainy shot of the chinese boy looking at the sky. they are outside and waiting for the stoplight to turn green so they can cross the road. he looks so in awe by the way his breath turns visible in the cold seoul nights. he looks like an angel with the way the florescent light of their surrounding frames him. he notices the person recording once more and smiles mischievously. suddenly he leans forwards and grabs the cameraman’s hand and they are both off running into the street despite the stoplight not turning green yet. it seems so carefree._

_gif five: this grainy shot opens with a boy’s eye. the camera zooms out and reveals that the one usually being recorded is now the one recording on the selfie camera. he smiles big for the camera before switching the view of the camera and reveals the boy that we saw in the first gif. at first he does not notices the camera but when he does he frowns at the chinese boy. he mutters something but we cannot hear it nor decipher what he says but it does prompt the current cameraman to get closer to him and give him a (presumably) big hug._

_gif six: another shot of the chinese boy in bed. this time it’s night and you can’t quite see his face clearly. but it feels intimate and raw. like you should not be there. he mutters something that once again we can’t here before going to sleep but we can presume that it is an affirmation of love seeing. the cameraman gently moves a piece of his hair out of his face afterwards._

_gif seven: we return to the first scene. at this point the first boy’s face cannot be seen as he is hiding it with his hands. his whole being shakes. the feeling of defeat._

_gif eight:  the screen burns and only the words “IF I.” is written in chinese remains. it feels like a plea._

**unhaexo:**

> if I could. I’ll do whatever.

tags: #un haeng  #choi vernon #choi seungcheol #jeon wonwoo #kim mingyu #myg #mine #THIS REALLY HURTS WHAT THE FUCK UN HAENG #WHAT WAS THE INSPO #THESE DIDN’T FEEL LIKE DIRECTED CLIPS.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Jeon Wonwoo and Wen Junhui]

 **[hui]**  
i need to talk to him.

 **[wonu]**  
he’s at our place. me and gyu won’t be there tonight.

* * *

* * *

**wonu**  
@jnwnw

I’m so nervous.

* * *

**gyu loves wonu**  
@pupgyu

hey universe if u ever want to make it up to me right now then please please please grant our wishes

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin]

 **[seokmin]**  
hyung

 **[Genius Producer]**  
yes?

 **[seokmin]**  
remember when I told you  
about my friends who broke up?

 **[Genius Producer]**  
rings a bell  
why?

 **[seokmin]**  
idk why I’m telling you this but  
I think they’re okay now  
im not sure what happened  
but I just saw them come out of my friend’s dorm  
holding hands.  
their eyes red though.  
I’m happy

 **[Genius Producer]**  
well  
I’m glad.

 **[seokmin]**  
me too.  
I’m relieved.  
some times I think that maybe I want a love like that  
but it’s impossible I think.

 **[Genius Producer]**  
don’t beat yourself too much kid.  
you’ll get there.

* * *

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

I know I keep saying that love is fake but maybe for him I’ll reconsider.

* * *

**cheol**  
@95cheol

@pdwoozi check kkt.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk between Lee Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol]

 **[cheol]**  
the tweet  
you’re lucky jeonghan’s inactive on twitter this week  
because of a dumb event  
(I mean I love him but  
ahhhh)

 **[Genius Producer]**  
ok just say ur jelly because of the event but preferably not here

 **[cheol]**  
JIHOON **  
** tell me

 **[Genius Producer]**  
sighs  
FINE

 **[Genius Producer]  
** a guy at work.  
he smells so nice.  
he’s really like genuinely kind.  
he’s gonna debut soon. I’m helping him write the title track and produce his first mini album  
and  
I know he’s gonna get eaten up by the industry  
but i don’t know  
I want to help him still.  
like  
he’s so nice. too nice.

 **[cheol]**  
wow

 **[Genius Producer]**  
I know  
he cares too much  
and maybe because of that  
im starting to care too much too.

 **[cheol]**  
sounds dangerous.

 **[Genius Producer]**  
it is.

* * *

* * *

**woozi  
** @pdwoozi

because of personal reasons, I will be taking a short hiatus effective immediately.

* * *

* * *

**SONG FILES**

from: [pdwzi@naver.com](mailto:pdwzi@naver.com)  
to: [bumzu@pledis.net](mailto:bumzu@pledis.net)

Hyung.

                Here are the songs you were looking from me.

-Woozi

* * *

* * *

**junhui**  
@wenjun

hello friends.

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

wonwoo deemed me okay to have my phone back.

* * *

* * *

[junhui’s twitter profile]

 **junhui**  
@wenjun

[views may not necessarily express the views of my employers] 

SK

* * *

[hao’s twitter profile]

 **hao**  
@xuminghao_o

i work for pledis as a chn translator. no I don’t know shit about your favorite idols. [views may not necessarily express the views of my employers] 

CHN -> SK

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui]

 **[hao]**  
I love you

 **[hui]  
** I know

 **[hao]**  
that will never change.  
and  
I’m sorry I didn’t show it enough.

 **[hui]**  
I’m sorry for assuming as well.

 **[hao]**  
we’re both a little stupid are we?

 **[hui]**  
I guess we are.  
im glad to be back home.

 **[hao]**  
me too.

* * *

* * *

**Un Haeng**  
@unhaenghhu

[RELEASE]  
MIXTAPE VOL. 2  
melon: bit.ly/MXTV2Mel  
Spotify: bit.ly/MXTV2eSp  
soundcloud: bit.ly/MXTV2Sc  
#UnHaengHHU #MXTPV2

* * *

**ITS FINALLY OUT  
** @unhaenbitch

IT’S OUT! VOL 2 IS OUT. OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE WE’RE HERE ALREADY.

* * *

**#MXTPV2  
** @gyuwonluvr

kids we made it. it’s out FINALLY.

* * *

* * *

[headline retrieved from soompi.com]

**KOREAN HIP HOP CREW UN HAENG’S LATEST EP MIXTAPE VOL 2 TO BREAK IN BILLBOARD’S TOP 100 ALBUMS**

* * *

* * *

**Un Haeng**  
@unhaenghhu

This is truly an honor. We thank all of you.

* * *

**shua**  
@hongshua

uhhh now that un haeng is popular should I drop my fire mixtape about jesus christ, my love for my boyfriends, friends and family and of course my collab song with cheol: piggybank?

* * *

* * *

From the desk of Lee Seokmin

Bumzu-hyung!

                I don’t know your kakaotalk nor e-mail so I am here sending a memo like a dummy and an uncool kid but there’s something I must know!!! Debut date is fast approaching and I really would like to talk to Woozi-hyung! For some reason he’s not responding to any of my kakaotalk messages and you’re the only one in Pledis who’s really close to him? Do you know why he’s not going to the studio anymore?

                Thank you!

-Seokmin

* * *

* * *

From the studio of Bumzu

Seokmin.

                Did you not know? Woozi’s contract with us already finished as he has already passed all of the songs needed for your mini album. I’d like to help you with that too but sadly I don’t have his number or anything like that.

-Bumzu

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin]

 **[seokmin]**  
sldfjsldg hyung

 **[han]**  
yes?  
what can I do for my favorite dongsaeng?

 **[seokmin]**  
I feel like ive been dumped  
which is funny because I don’t have a girlfriend  
or a boyfriend  
right now  
I want to cry

 **[han]**  
what happened?

 **[seokmin]**  
itsa  
it’s a long story lskdgjsd  
but basically I think ive been ghosted on  
AND I KNOW  
I shouldn’t be sad because  
we never really had anything?  
but im still sad.

 **[han]**  
oh minnie…  
he sounds like a bad guy

 **[seokmin]**  
he’s not!!  
he’s a good guy  
but like  
I don’t know  
i liked him a lot  
and I would’ve been okay with just being friends

 **[han]**  
do you  
do you want to go on a blind date?

 **[seokmin]**  
wha

 **[han]**  
to  
forget about him  
you know?  
to move on

 **[seokmin]**  
I mean  
that’s a nice thought.

 **[seokmin]**  
you know what  
fine  
what’s the worst that could happen?

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon]

 **[han]**  
my favorite restaurant  
tonight  
wear a tie  
please don’t break his heart  
it’s already broken

 **[Genius Producer]**  
you know what  
I’ll bite.

* * *

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

I guess I bit and now I’m half a model and half a vlogger. watch my first video with soonyoung here: ytbe.cm/dinoschannel

* * *

**hoshi**  
@naegahoshs

@dinonos IM SO PROUD OF MY BOYFRIEND I LOVE HIM

* * *

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

whats up w models and becoming vloggers

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

@1004angel I mean im not a model but im a vlogger do I count

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@bookwans you have the body, face and soul of a model so yes you count. actually why haven’t you modelled that’s the question we should all be asking

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

@1004angel ur literally a model-vlogger too

* * *

* * *

**seokmin**  
@leeseokminnies

MOM HOLY FUCK.

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

is this the universe telling me that it hates me

* * *

**seokmin**  
@leeseokminnies

I DON’T KNOW IF I SHOULD CRY OR LAUGH.

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

well I guess if anything it’s the universe telling me I should go for it.

* * *

* * *

[Kakaotalk messages between Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin]

 **[Genius Producer]**  
so….  
do you want to go on another date?

 **[seokmin]**  
ONLY IF YOU WONT GHOST ON ME ANYMORE  
HYUNG I WAS SO SCARED I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME

 **[Genius Producer]  
** I WAS SCARED TOO OKAY.  
I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO COPE.

 **[seokmin]**  
SDLKGJDS GOOD THING JEONGHAN’S FRINEDS WITH THE BOTH OF US RIGHT?

 **[Genius Producer]  
** so is that a yes on the date or should I start writing sad love songs again

 **[seokmin]**  
hyung for you it’s always a yes

* * *

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

is it too forward to tell another human being that I love them or nah

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

anyways I’m gonna lock myself up in the studio tonight and try to get some work done. my muse has visited me and I will be writing for myself right now.

* * *

* * *

[Excerpts from the song Lee Jihoon wrote that night and will inevitably give to Seokmin when he officially signs to Pledis as a producer]

So what I mean is,  
I want to know all of you  
I’ll sing to you, U-Hoo. I’ll sing to you, U-Hoo  
Even if my lips are dry. I need to say this baby  
I adore you.  
I adore you.  
Enough to get dizzy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**...**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

practice beats? i was bored. might give it to one of the kids once I clean it up: soundcloud.com/pdwooz/practice-vol2

* * *

**cheol**  
@95cheol

@pdwoozi he says that now but everyone knows he’s gonna give it to seokmin

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@95cheol sorry I have a boyfriend so please don’t be jealous

* * *

* * *

**seokmin**  
@leeseokminnie

thank you so much for the first win!! it humbles my heart that everyone has received my song so well. thank you so so much to all my fans and to @mnet and to @pledis and of course to @pdwoozi !!!

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwan

@leeseokminnie sounds gay (BUT GAG TRIO UNITE OKAY!!!!!!???? @naegahoshs)

* * *

**HOSHI**  
@naegahoshs

@bookwan @leeseokminnie U ALREADY KNOW I’LL BE THERE!!!!!

* * *

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

one year ago I was just a fan of @1004angel but now I cannot believe I’m working with him and modelling alongside with him. dreams really do come true.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@bookwans YOU’RE MAKING ME CRY KWANNIE!!!!!

* * *

* * *

**gyu married wonu**  
@pupgyu

hello guess who got hitched @jnwnw

* * *

**wonu**  
@jnwnw

@pupgyu im literally never drinking with u again I wanted our wedding to be special.

* * *

**gyu married wonu**  
@pupgyu

@jnwnw WE CAN HAVE ANOTHER WEDDING I PROMISE

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@pupgyu @jnwnw WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID THE TWO OF YOU GET MARRIED FIRST

* * *

* * *

**HOSHI  
** @naegahoshs

I cant believe it. I think im crying. in a few days my own dance studio is gonna open and ijust cant believe it I made it this far…

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

@naegahoshs you deserve it babe.

* * *

* * *

**vernon**  
@choivern

blessed to already spend one year with you @bookwans. here’s to many more years to come.

* * *

**seungkwan**  
@bookwans

@choivern you’ve just left but I already miss you :- (

* * *

**vernon**  
@choivern

@bookwan me too…

* * *

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

thank you so much for being with me all throughout my modelling career but sadly I do not think it’s the career for me. I would much rather spend my days pursuing my dream rather than making easy money. I hope you would understand. Thank you.

* * *

**HOSHI**  
@naegahoshs

@dinonos I’m so proud of you babe

* * *

**dino**  
@dinonos

@naegahoshs and I’m so excited to continue my life with you as my partner both romantically and business wise.

* * *

* * *

**shua**  
@hongshua

I cant believe I made it. I graduated with my friends and the loves of my life @1004angel and @95cheol. Of course, I’m obviously still not done with school since I’m going to take my masters right away but let me have this moment of happiness.

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@hongshua haha nerd

* * *

**cheol**  
@95cheol

@hongshua haha nerd

* * *

**gyu married wonu**  
@pupgyu

it’s strangely refreshing to see shua being bullied by jeonghan and cheol, usually it’d be the other way around with jeonghan and joshua bullying cheol. maybe I should buy hyung a gift.

* * *

* * *

**junhui**  
@wenjun

to the happiest moments of my life. I cannot think of anything better than spending the rest of my life with you. I followed you to South Korea and I’m sure that I’ll follow you to the end of the world. @xuminghao_o thank you for being there with me.

* * *

**hao**  
@xuminghao_o

@wenjun I fucking love you so much.

* * *

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

I’m so glad that all of my friends are reaching their dreams.

* * *

**woozi**  
@pdwoozi

@1004angel if u keep this up everyone’s gonna think your soft

* * *

**jeonghan**  
@1004angel

@pdwoozi I am soft. soft for my friends.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhh if u wanna talk to me for some god awful reason im at tumblr on 17cherub


End file.
